Romeo who?
by ShyParamoreLove666
Summary: Another baby is born along with Renesmee, her name is Juliet. See what happens all through her life and find out why a certain guard member is interested in her. Rated: T might go higher...
1. Chapter 1: Juliet Elisabeth Cullen

**(Hey guys... This is my new story _Romeo who?_ I'm still contining _Beautiful_ my Ej Black/Leah Clearwater fanfic and my _Orphan_ Danny/OC fanfic. I have the greatest suport system my bestfriend Sami _(Reneslec)_ read her story_ Love Hate Desire_, I love it! Sami helped me come up with the basic idea's for this so big thanks! enjoy... R&R)**

**Edward Cullen p.o.v.**

I gently but forcefully pulled the baby out of my Bella. She looked so weak, sweat pouring down her pale face, her beautiful wavy brunette hair everywhere and caked with blood. I looked at the small creature in my arms and my face shifted from worried and concern to a small smile.

"Renesmee." I whispered in shock, she was soo beautiful with her soft bronze curls and milk chocolate brown eyes. She was perfect. I wrapped her in a fluffy pink blanket and noticed how her hair smelled of lilac.

"Let me..." I heard my Bella croak in a broken whisper. "Give her to me." I hesitated. She was soo weak, I didn't want to deprive her of this one last wish, to hold her daughter. I handed Renesmee to my Bella, that was when I saw movement in her lower abdomen. I gasped and pulled the thing out of Bella. It was another baby, a girl. She opened her green eyes and smiled brightly at me, her hair brunette like Bella's.

_Hi Daddy. _Her thoughts read. I gasped again, she already knew who I was.

"Renes...mee. So beautiful." Bella moaned out in a strange, weak croon.

"Another one?" Jacob groaned as he saw me put a light violet blanket around the baby. I just smiled. The baby, Renesmee's twin was perfect just like Renesmee. Her body temperature was very warm just like Renesmee's and her heart beat a little bit faster like Renesmee's, but some how I felt she was different. That was when I heard Bella scream in pain. I took Renesmee out of her arms to reveal a small bite mark on the skin of Bella's left breast. Rosalie rushed in and gasped at the sight of the second baby in my arms as I was consulting Renesmee.

"No Renesmee." I scolded.

"Give them to me." Rose said holding out her arms as she glanced at Jacob who was still giving Bella CPR. I debated for a second as to give her the twins or not but then Jacob's scream in frustration brought me to my decision. I handed her the two bundles and concentrated all my energy back on Bella.

Baby p.o.v.

I looked up into the eyes of the man with the messy bronze hair and smiled. That man was my father, I felt like I already knew him.

_Hi Daddy. _I thought knowing he could read my mind, he talked to Renesmee in the womb so many times before. He gasped in shock.

"Another one?" An aggravated voice asked as he looked over at me. He was a fairly handsome man with russet skin, deep chocolate brown eyes and cropped black hair. I heard the scream of my mother.

_Good going Renesmee, I didn't even get to see her. _I thought sarcastically as my father picked Renesmee up and a girl came and got us. She took us down stairs and told us her name was Rose and that she was our auntie. Her beautiful blonde hair flowed down her back like a waterfall, her golden eyes sparkled as she spoke to us. I wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, I wondered if my mother was that beautiful. A pixie like girl with spiky black hair and the same golden eyes danced down the steps a long with a man with sandy blonde hair and golden eyes. She skipped over to us happily.

"Ohh Rosie! Can I hold her?" She asked excitedly pointing to me. Auntie Rose nodded and handed me to the girl. The girl and the man sat on the couch opposite to Auntie Rosie's. She stroked my hair and smiled.

"She's beautiful Rosie what's her name?" She said as she cooed me. The man brought a shaky hand up to my head.

"She doesn't have a name yet." Rose said glancing toward me. The girl looked at the man and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry Jazz you won't hurt her. Hello little one I'm your Auntie Alice and this is your Uncle Jasper." Auntie Alice said smiling brightly at me. The man, Uncle Jasper stroked my face very gently as light as a feather. I giggled at his touch it felt as though he was tickling my face. Uncle Jasper's face broke out into a small smile. We all sat there just loving being together until Auntie Alice decided I needed to be dressed. She took me up stairs into her room and changed me into a diaper and a purple body suite. She placed pink knitted booties on my small new born feet and a knitted pink hat covering my soft brunette locks. Uncle Jasper held me in his arms, playing with my tiny fingers counting and studying each one. Alice soon came out with a small plush piggy. I scream with excitement as she placed it in my arms. Auntie Alice then went back into the closet and pulled out a pink kitty cat.

"Jazzy I'm going down stairs to give this to Renesmee, can you watch her for a bit?" Auntie Alice asked. Uncle Jazzy nodded and continued to play with me. I giggled and wrinkled my nose as he tickled my tummy.

"So little lady what are you gonna name your new friend?" He asked showing hints of a southern accent. I examined the push toy carefully until I finally came to my decision.

_Samson. _I thought. _His name is Samson. _Of course I couldn't tell him that, I was only a few minutes old. I couldn't speak until I was a few days Auntie had told me and I didn't stop talking ever since. Suddenly I heard the sound of footsteps. My emerald eyes looked toward the door and standing there as none other then my father.

"His name is Samson." My father said sitting next to my Uncle on the bed. My Uncle gave me a kiss on the four-head and handed me to my father. He rocked me back and fourth gently trying to get me to sleep. I pouted my lip.

_I'm not sleeping until you name me. _I thought. He let out a chuckle.

"You're as stubborn as your mother." He said smiling and tickling my nose. I let out a small yawn but held my ground.

"Alright fine," He finally gave in. "Your name is um Juliet, Juliet Elisabeth, after my mother." He said. I let out a satisfied yawn and shut my eyes.

**(Thanx for readinnggggg!)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Elements and That Name

**(A/n: Thank you for all the reviews, the Alerts and the Favorites! I appreciate them. Idk if it's any good this time, I'm writing this while I have double ear infections, strep and I'm kind of dizzy. This is about the 3rd day I've been absent from school, I feel really crappy but felt the need to review for you guys. So here it is, Enjoy...R&R!)**

Juliet's p.o.v.

It's been three days since I was born. I've become closest to my Daddy, Uncle Jazzy, Uncle Emmy, Auntie Alice, Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carslile and pretty much everyone except Rosalie. Yes I call her Rosalie now because she treats me like I don't exist, she loves Renesmee or Nessie as Jacob so ingeniously nicknamed her the best. I'm also really close to Seth Clearwater, he's one of Jacob's friends who's a doggie like Jake. I was standing on Auntie's lap looking out the window waiting for Mommy to come and see us.

"Julie she'll be here soon." Auntie Alice said placing me down on the floor. I crossed my arms and stuck my bottom lip out. Seth came and sat on the floor next to me.

"Jules do you want some ice cream while we wait?" He asked. I squealed with excitement and threw my arms around his neck, I still couldn't talk. Though I did prefer human food instead of that yucky blood Renesmee drinks. Seth picked me up and took me into the kitchen. He placed me in my high chair. He then walked to the freezer and got out the brownie batter ice cream and a big ice cream spoon. I watched longingly as he scooped the ice cream into two bowls. He laughed and put my bowl and spoon down in front of me. Seth held out his arms for Samson who was in my tiny arms. I handed Samson to him and dug into my ice cream. After I was finished I had ice cream all over my face.

"Y-yummy." I said trying the word out on my tongue. Seth ran over to me and stared.

"What did you say?" He asked excitedly. I looked at him with an unsure expression.

"Yummy." I repeated. In a gust of wind the whole family appeared,excluding Daddy who was hunting with Mommy.

"Julie! You did it!" Auntie said picking me up and spinning me around. Emmy grabbed me gently out of Alice's arms.

"Say Emmett! Come on say it!" He yelled excitedly. I giggled and tried out the word.

"Unca Emmy!" I squealed. He grinned and threw me up in the air, catching me as before I hit the floor.

"Yeah! Say everyone's name!" Emmy. I nodded and tried the other names in my mouth.

"Auntie Alice, Unca Jazzy, Daddy, Seffy, Leah, Nessay, Jake, Momma, Gama Esme, Gampa Carlisle," And the last name that came out of my mouth I had never heard before. "Alec." I said. Everyone gasped. Auntie ran over to me.

"Where did you here that name?" Auntie asked urgently, I just shrugged. "Come on Juliet! This is important!" She said urgently.

"My dream." I said remembering my dream:

*Dream*

I was older, much older and I was standing in a clearing. A boy walked over to me. He had brown hair that just reached his eye brows and beautiful golden eyes that shinned like the sun. He stood some feet away from me, a small smile forming onto his face. I smiled bigger and ran to him jumping into his arms. He spun me around.

"You're here Alec!" I said excitedly. He hugged me tight.

"I promised you did I not?" He asked, his thick Italian accent showing. I giggled and kissed his cheek. We intertwine our hands and ran back to my house. I saw an older version of Renesmee and Jacob making out on the couch. She smiled nastily at me when they came up for air.

"I see you brought _him _here." She said snottily. I had just rolled my eyes.

*End dream*

"Alright Seth, Leah! Bella's here." Jake said. They all got into action, rushing out the door. I fidgeted in my high chair uncomfortably. I was itching to get out of my chair and meet my mother. I felt my self get lighter and lighter until I was floating in the air. I saw my family start to panic. I past a mirror in the hallway and stared at myself. I was not human, I was mist. I was eroded water. My new form floated out the door and down the driveway. I saw my father staring at me, the mist in wonder. I felt my image weigh down and I started to fall. Everyone gasped in shock. I braced myself for the impact of the hard ground, but when it didn't come I found myself tangled in vines that weren't there before. It felt as though they were lifting me, protecting me from the ground

"How?" My father muttered to himself. I shrugged and shivered from the cold winter air hitting my face. I lifted my hand in the air and it suddenly warmed. I saw a ball of fire appear around me, warming me instantly.

"The Elements." Seth said like he was in a trance. That was when we discovered my powers, I could control the elements. With the boy still on my mind I fell into a dreamless sleep still being held by my vines.

**(A/n: If anyone is confused about the Alec golden eyes thing, yes it is still the same Alec from the Volturi. You'll find out why his eyes are golden later in the story. The next chapter is where Juliet meets Bella. Yes her power is the control of the elements. Juliet's powers are going to be a mix of Percy Jackson's, Avatar the last Air bender's powers and some I just made up, such as the whole mist thing. Thank you for reading, Please Review.) **


	3. Chapter 3: MommyDearest and the Stranger

**_(A/n: Ok so, young Juliet looks like Mackenzie Foy, the girl how will play Renesmee in 'Breaking Dawn', my reason for choosing her is because of her natural green eyes and her brunette hair. Immortal Juliet, looks like Lucy Hale, who plays Aria in 'Pretty Little Liars'. I know its short but I wanted a cliff hanger because I have a great idea for the next chapter! If you were wondering of my health, I went to the hospital Monday night. The medication they gave me was to powerful for me and I had an advanced panic attack, I'm doing better now but I don't know how long it'll last.) _  
**

**Juliet's p.o.v.**

I woke up in my father's arms. He was staring nervously at a woman with brunette hair and burgundy eyes. She was lurking closer and closer to Jacob, she looked angry. I stared at her. I felt my vines cage her in a box. It was large enough for her to stand in, she was batting at the vine bars viciously, but they were indestructible. My entire family was staring at me.

"Let your mother go Julie." My father said. Oh so that's who she was. I let the vines unwrap around her. She growled and stomped over to me.

"You think this is funny?" She spat. I stared at her for a minute.

"Uh kinda?" It sounded like a question. My mother snarled at me. I cocked my head to the side. _Was I supposed to be scared?_ Its not like she could have done anything with three werewolves and like seven vampires here.

"Juliet Elizabeth don't disrespect your mother." I had the sudden urge to roll my eyes, but in said I just said "Kay" And mistified myself. I flew into the living room and set myself up on the couch in front of the flat screen. I grabbed the remote and flipped through the channel's until I got to USA network. I watched House D.M. for a while until I got really thirsty. I randomly opened my mouth and water squirt into it. I turned my head and saw a long stream of floating water leading from the kitchen. I drank until I wasn't thirsty anymore an idea hit me like a slap in the face. Maybe I could bend water. I thought as I curiously started moving my hand in a circular motion. The water fallowed and was soon floating through the air in a circle. I jumped off the couch still bending the water and ran to where the family was.

"Look what I can do!" I screamed excitedly as I bended my water into more shapes, Then I wrote out my name.

"That's what she said." Uncle Emmy muttered, making him burst out laughing._ So Immature!_ Everyone's eyes were on my water, except of course my mother, Jacob and Rosalie who were playing with Renesmee in the corner. _What! I'm way cooler then that boring baby._ I thought. My father shot me a waring glance.

"Wow Julie! That's amazing!" Auntie said kissing my cheek and giving me a big hug. I grinned and saw my mother staring at me meanly. I fake smiled back, I couldn't understand why she didn't like me, everyone else in the family loved me minus Rosalie. I started to feel sad and my water turned to ice. The ice fell to the floor and it still said my name, the strange thing about it was that it wasn't melting, it was just crystal. I smiled at the sculpture and picked it up. It was cold but it wasn't ice. I was excited at my new discovery, I could create sculptures. I ran into my room and put my sculpture on my dresser.

**(Skipping to December)**

It's been three months since I was born and I look about three years old. Right now I was sitting in my living room watching my family go nuts. They kept saying things so fast I could only understand some things, such as 'Voluri', 'Juliet's dream', 'They're coming', 'Keep her away from him,' 'What about Renesmee?'. I honestly was scared because I didn't know what was happening. My father taught me how to play the piano about two months ago and I could play almost as great as he could. I loved playing when I wasn't hanging out with Claire Young (Quil's imprint), Seth, playing pranks with Emmett, watching movies, reading, ext. As I was saying I was sitting in my living room, Renesmee discovered her power three days after we were born and doesn't talk much. The curiosity was killing me, I finally broke.

"Whats going on!" I yelled, causing everyone to snap their heads towards me. My dad came and sat beside me.

"Julie, as much as we'd like to tell you whats going on we can't, you're young Julie, you won't understand." I felt heat the heat rush to my face, I hated being called 'young'. Everyone knew I was smarter than I looked.

"Stop treating me like my physical age! I'm smarter then that!" I said running out the door and into the forest. After a few minutes of running I came across a small clearing that had a small waterfall. I created a large rock from the surface of the earth and sat on it.

"You're more powerful then I expected." Heard someone mutter from in the forest...

**_(A/n: _**_**Ok I know it's but I wanted a cliffy! Who was the voice in the forest? Find out next time on "Romeo who")**_


	4. Chapter 4: Alec, my new BFF! Lol Sarcasm

**_(A/n: _****Ok so this is kinda short, Idk though. Um so read and review! Thanx)**

**Juliet's p.o.v.**

I was kind of afraid. I created a ball of fire with my hand, getting in attack mode.

"Show you're self! Or I will kick your freakin' butt ox!" What? I was only 3 months old, I wasn't aloud to say the A-word! A figure walked out of the forest, a cloak covering his face. He lowered the hood and I was shocked, it was the boy from my dream. The only difference was he had blood red eyes.

"Alec." I fire on my hand disappeared as I ran to him. I ran to him and hugged his legs, I couldn't believe I was actually meeting him. He stiffened.

"How do you know me, Cullen?" He asked harshly. Wow he's different.

"I had a dream about you! Just for the record you weren't a jerk in my dream." I exclaimed unhugging him. He scoffed.

"Look kid, this is my job. It has nothing to do with you..." He trailed off wanting to know my name. Oh so he's pullin' the 'Nothing Personal' card, I think that's a show on Investigation Discovery.

"Juliet, Juliet Elisabeth Cullen." I told him snottily. He rolled his eyes and then it all went black. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I couldn't feel anything, I was alone in the darkness.

I woke up on the floor in a large room. Many Vampires were watching over me. I stood up quickly, making fire balls on my hands.

"Where am I?" I asked, my eyes turning red from fury. A man with long dark brown hair and red eyes came up to me.

"You are in Volturaa, young one. I am Aro Volturi these are my brothers Ciaus and Markus. My guard, Heidi, Demetri, Felix, Corin, Chelsea, Afton, Renata, Santiago, Jane and of course you have already met Alec." He said, pointing to everyone.

"Well I'm Juliet and I want to go home." I said.

"Not before showing us your powers Juliet," Aro said circling me. I was beginning not to like him very much. "Felix attack." He told him. Felix looked hesitantly at me but then charged. I yawned and froze him in a block of my indestructible ice.

"Ight, whose next?" I asked. Aro laughed and clapped his hands.

"Demetri." Aro said as Demetri charged at me. I smirked and created a wall of fire around him, while I still had Felix in his ice block.

"Jane." Aro called after he finished laughing and clapping again. Jane walked up to me, I felt her try to use her power on me. I created an air wall blocking her power and then trapping her in a tornado. Alec ran over to her and tried to attack the tornado. I created a new ice block and trapped Alec in it. I walked over to it and carved 'Love Juliet' on the front of the ice block with my finger, right where his head was. That'll teach him to mess with me.

"Extraordinary! I have the most powerful thing in the vampire world!" Aro exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa jumpy! You said I could go home!" I said. Aro shook his head.

"Sorry young one, you are much too powerful, could you please let my guard go?" He asked. I let the guard go. Once the twins were freed they ran to each other, as they embraced I felt a wave of jealousy wash over me. I wanted that, I wanted Alec to love me like in my dream. I wanted him to love me not as a sister, but more. At three months old I knew that I'd do everything I could to break Alec's shell. He needed love and that was exactly what I was going to give him.

_**(With the Cullen's, 3rd person p.o.v.)**_

Edward Cullen paced back and fourth in the living room of the large house all the Cullen's shared. He had just gotten in a fight with his daughter and she had yet to return.

"Edward stop pacing, she'll come back soon." Bella Cullen said in disgust. She was sitting with Rosalie and Jacob in the corner of the room playing with Renesmee. None of them looked the least bit concerned.

"Of course it wouldn't matter to you because you don't give a damn!" Edward snapped. No one ever thought Edward Cullen would snap at his 'precious' Bella considering all the shocked faces around the room.

"I don't care? Is that right? Rose, Jacob and I are the only ones who care for Renesmee. We were going to talk to you all about how you treat Renesmee tonight but I guess we could do it now." Bella said. Emmett Cullen laughed sarcastically from the couch where he was sitting with Alice and Jasper. He didn't agree with the way his wife was treating his favorite niece.

"If we treated Julie like you do she would be ignored, much less loved." Emmett boomed. Rosalie Hale looked at him in disbelief.

"Emmett stop being so rude to Bella." She snapped. Emmett was about to open his mouth when Seth and Leah Clearwater barged in the door. Edward got up and ran to them.

"Edward we can't find her!" Seth said on the verge of tears, Juliet may not be his imprint but he loved her as a little sister.

"There was a scent of a vampire with her scent. They collided and then disappeared." Leah said looking down. She never wanted to admit it but she loved that little girl. Edward yelled in pain and punched a hole in the wall. Alice sobbed dry tears into Jasper's chest. Emmett stared blankly at the door hoping Juliet would run in and yell syke, but this time he knew that wasn't the case. He made a promise to himself that he would find her.

**_(Thanks for reading! Plz review, favorite, ext. Gosh this chapter depressed me, And for the record I never liked Rosalie or Bella, I did like Jacob though right up until he imprinted on Renesmee. I love Seth! I'm giving him an imprint cuz he deserves one! He's soo cute! Yeah its kinda sort, but would you like longer chapters in with longer spaces in between them or shorter chapters with less space in between them? Plz tell me I'd love to know!)_**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories and a Lullaby

_**( A/n: I got like 5 reviews for the last chapter and I was shocked! Anyway I'm adding a character :)) Becka Lynn! Because I loved your review and I couldn't think of a better imprint for Seth if I tried! I love reviews! Oh and also review me if you want to be in the story! I'd just need your name, a short description of your physical appearance, a short description of your personality and your species: Vampire, human ext. just not anything too crazy like an Alien or something like that! I love new characters! Um I have a bunch of ppl without mates/ imprints, such as Felix, Demetri, Jane,Nehuel (I will take guy characters or girls if you're into that Lol, not prejudice here!), ect. If you just want to be a lower guard member with your own mate then you can, but I don't want too many characters so if you review me and ask and I don't put you in I with the story! )**_

**(With the Cullen's 3rd person p.o.v.)**

The whole Cullen family plus Jacob, Seth and Leah stood in the living room of the Cullen's large house stumped. Who would want to take such a sweet and loving little girl. Leah was standing next to the couch, an empty glass in her hand, the glass had once held ice. She made a habit of crunching on ice when she was worried or upset, in this case she was both.

"Here Leah, I'll take that to the kitchen for you." Alice Cullen said slowly walking over to where Leah was standing.

"Thanks." Leah muttered, handing Alice the still wasn't used to the whole hangin' with vampires thing, unlike her brother Seth Clearwater who already thought of most of the Cullen's as part of the family. Alice was about half way into the kitchen when she suddenly dropped the glass causing it to shatter everywhere. Her eyes turned black and she stared off into space. Edward Cullen's eyes also went out of focus as he watched the vision Alice was having. Everyone in the room watched with interest and with worry. Minutes later Alice and Edward snapped back to reality. They both started talking at once so no one could understand a word either vampire said. Edward sensed the confusion and let Alice explain.

"The Volturi aren't coming, they decided and they had a little girl with them! Her face was all blurry, but I think it was Juliet. I can't see half breeds but the girl was wearing the same thing Juliet was wearing before she was kidnapped." Alice said taking the breath she didn't need.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets kick some Volturi ass!" Emmet Cullen boomed excitedly. They bickered for an hour about who was going to go and who wasn't and they finally came up with the results: Emmett, Edward, Seth, Leah, Carlisle and Jasper were to go while Esme, Jacob, Bella, Rosalie and Alice stayed home. Alice begged to come but they told her she couldn't and that there would be a war. They also begged Jacob to come, but he flat out denied. 'I need to be here to protect Nessie if those damn blood suckers try to come and snatch her away' he had claimed, but the Cullen's and the Clearwater's minus Bella and Rosalie thought he was being selfish. Esme had gotten onto the computer and booked tickets for the ones going for in an hour. Then they would save Juliet.

**Juliet's p.o.v.**

"Alec take Juliet to your room, she will stay there until her room is finished." Aro ordered. Alec looked like he wanted to argue but didn't, instead he stomped over to me and grabbed my arm roughly.

"Ow!" I complained but he ignored me and continued to drag me up the stairs of the large castle. I yanked my now bruising arm out of Alec's grip. In a flash he turned to face me, an angry glare plastered onto his face. Usually around me his face showed no emotion, as if not caring, but now I could tell he was mad.

"What are you doing, stupid girl?" He spat fiercely. I stared at him, trying to break his shell.

"I didn't want a bruise." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. His face became it's usual blank mask.

"Let's go." He muttered obviously not really caring about my possible bruise. He took my hand carefully as if I was to break if he squeezed any tighter and led me up down a long hallway. We passed many doors as we walked, some names carved into the doors I recognized and some I did not. I assumed they were the lower members of the guard. We finally got to a door with 'Alec' carved elegantly into the door. Alec let go of my hand and pushed the door open lightly, then walking inside. I walked slowly into his room not knowing what to expect. It had burgundy walls with a black king sized bed and black furniture. He had a large black book case with tons of books on it on the left side of his left wall next to a roaring fire place.

"Nice room." I said slowly. Frankly it kinda freaked me out because I was a very colorful individual and I was use to the light and color of the Cullen house, but I wasn't going to be rude. It was his taste and I was going to have to live with it.

"Thank you." He grunted, disappearing into his large walk in closet. I walked to his book shelf and looked at the title's of the books. He owned a lot of Shakespeare and Jane Austin, something we had in common. I smiled at his choice of books and standing on my tippy toes took out what looked like an old photo album. It was so old I felt as though it would fall apart in my hands. I sat down on his bed and blew the dust off of the front. On the cover written in elegant hand writing said;

_**'Property of Maryanna Sabelli'**_

The first picture was a black and white of a very pregnant woman, a man and a young boy around the age of six or seven. The man had his arms wound around his wife's waste while the woman had her hands on the young boy's shoulders. The woman and the man's faces glowed with pride as they stared down at the woman's large abdomen. At the bottom of the page was the same elegant hand writing.

_'Me at the age of twenty five, Alberto Sabelli at age twenty six and Blaise Sabelli at age seven awaiting the arrival of our twins.'_

_Twins? _I thought curiously as I carefully turned the page. The next picture was of the woman sitting in what looked like a hospital bed holding two bundles. The two bundles each held babies, one's mouth was wide open as though she were screaming, the other's face was expressionless, the same expression as Alec's face always held. At the edge of the bed was Baise the boy from the picture before. He looked at his siblings with pride. The woman's face was tired looking but that didn't keep the smile off of her face. Again the bottom of the page held that same hand writing.

_'Baise age seven smiling with pride at his new brother and sister. Janella Carita Sabelli born December 16th at two thirty a.m. weighing about two pounds, we nicknamed her Jane after my mother. Alecto Gabriele Sabelli born December 16th at twelve thirty a.m. weighing five point five pounds, we nicknamed him Alec. Welcome to the world my beautiful twins Alec and Jane.'_

"Alec and Jane." I whispered in shock. I glanced down at the picture once more and suddenly the book was slammed shut and taken out of my hands. I looked up to see Alec, he had a pained expression on his face as he clutched the book to his chest.

"Do not EVER touch this again." He growled in a sharp tone. I stared up at him and murmured "I'm sorry." His face held hurt and pain and as quick as it appeared it vanished and was replaced by his usual blank expression. Alec stayed silent and handed me what looked like a shirt.

"What's this?" I asked, sliding my fingers along the fabric. It was a shade of black and felt as though it was silk.

"It is a shirt, now go change." He said pointing a long pale finger at what I assumed was the bathroom. I wordlessly got up and walked into the bathroom. Once I had changed I opened the door and slowly walked out of the bathroom. Alec's shirt hung gracefully below my knees, he was sitting in a chair near the fire, a book in his hands. He didn't even glance up as he heard the bathroom door slam shut.

Alec suddenly glanced up and me and murmured "Bed time." before carelessly glancing down at his book again. I walked over to the bed, pulled the covers back and got in. I curled up into a ball and suddenly I felt alone. I realised then I would never get to jump out of bed and eat Grandma Esme's home made chocolate chip pancakes, I would never get to beat Emmett in 'Gataur Hero', I would never get to play the piano with my father again, I would never be able to go shopping with Alice again, I would never be able to listen to Jasper's war stories again, I would never be able to learn medicine from Carlisle and lastly I would never be able to build a relationship with my mother, Rosalie or my sister Renesmee. I was in prisoned in this large lonely castle.

Silent tears dripped down my cheeks as I began to sob. I heard a loud sigh and movement. I squeezed my eyes shut tight as I felt someone standing over me. The person soon sat down and started stroking my hair. Soon the person cleared their throat and began to sing.

_"Ninna nanna di pace che invento  
Pensando a un bambino  
Che è arrivato stanotte dal mare col freddo che fa  
Trasportato sulle ali del vento  
Da un paese lontano, fin qua  
Con in tasca il ricordo più dolce di un'altra città._

Ninna nanna di pace e domani sarà un giorno nuovo  
Come dentro una fiaba che parla di felicità  
Senza l'ombra del lupo cattivo e la strega non arriverà  
Con un re che assomiglia a mio nonno e la guerra non fa.

E canterò piano in una lingua che oggi tu non sai  
E all'improvviso ogni parola capirai.  
E sarà un canto di pace, di amicizia e amore  
Ninna nanna e la tua mano é nella mia." **(A/n: Translation in Authors note)**

I realised the person was Alec and soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**_(A/n: Becka Lynn you appear in the next chapter, Sorry I just wanted to get the chapter up. But Anyway plz review, favorite, ect._**

**_Translation of lullaby:_**

**"Lullaby of peace that I invented  
Thinking of a baby  
Who arrived last night from the sea with the cold  
Transported on the wings of the wind  
From a faraway country to here  
With a sweeter memory of another town in his pocket.**

Lullaby of peace and tomorrow will be a new day  
Like in a fairy tale that speaks of happiness  
Without the shadow of a bad wolf and the witch won't be there  
With a king like my grandfather who doesn't go to war.

And I'll sing slowly in a language you don't know today  
And suddenly every word you'll understand.  
And it'll be a song of peace, of friendship and love  
Lullaby and your hand is in mine."

**_Again thanks for the reviews)_**


	6. Chapter 6: Seth's imprint!

_**( A/n: Sorry it took soo long. I was a bit lost and I had no idea where I was going with this story. You're in this chapter Becka Lynn and Also a special thank you to my best friend Sami (Reneslec) for helping me! R&R!)**_

**_(With the Cullen's 3rd person p.o.v.)_**

The Cullen's and the Clearwater's just arrived from their ten hour and fifty-four minute flight to Rome. Seth Clearwater took a worried swig of his 'Monster'. He had no clue why he was drinking it, he hated energy drinks. But he needed an extra boost for his brain to work today because of Juliet. Meanwhile Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were trying to rent a car with no luck.

"Edward! We need to hurry! You never know what those sick freaks are doing to her." Seth said throwing his already empty 'Monster' into the trash can.

"Seth we're trying, we need to rent-" Seth cut Edward off.

"Screw this shit, I'm running." Before anyone could object to Seth's reasoning he was already dashing into the woods. Leah sighed.

"You guys get the car. Imma go after him to make sure he doesn't start a war without us." Leah said following after Seth.

Seth smiled as he felt that familiar wind in his hair. He hadn't phased due to the fact he would be out of the woods and into the city in minutes. He ran threw the gates and into the city, he was about to jog past the fountain when he saw a glimps of long curly brunette hair with red highlights and that one thing made him come to a sudden stop. She was sitting by the fountain reading a book and that was enough for his brain to to fuzzy and him to forget his mission completely. He walked to the fountain as though he was in a trance.

"H-hey I-I'm Seth." He stuttered making her turn towards him. She smiled a smile that could make his heart melt and he couldn't help but return one. He looked into her soft blue eyes and it was all over for him. She was now his reason for being, if she died he died, if she laughed he laughed, if she smiled he smiled and it was as easy as that.

"I'm Becka Lynn." She said in an angelic voice. Her name was perfect to Seth, he had never imagined imprinting as amazing as what was taking place right that moment. Seth suddenly felt worry wash over him.

"Do you live here?" He asked her. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm on vacation. I lived in Stratford Canada but now my parent's are moving me to the states, Forks Washington?" She said. He felt a smile break out onto his face.

"No way! I live on the La Push Res. right near there!" Seth said, you could feel the joy radiating off of him. He had finally found her, his one true love, Becka Lynn.

Leah couldn't help but smile from behind the clock tower. She knew he had imprinted on that girl, but she was happy for him even though she hated the whole idea of imprinting and Juliet was still with the Volturi. She decided to let him have his fun while they waited for the Cullen's.

***Juliet's p.o.v.***

"Juliet! Juliet wake up!" I felt someone shaking me roughly. I shot up from the warmth of Alec's covers to see Alec and Jane standing to the left of me.

"Get up and get dressed stupid girl." Jane spat shoving some clothes in my arms. I stared down at it. A grayish light blue dress with black flowers on the front along with a cloak and gray ballet flats. I ran into the bathroom again and changed into the clothes. Once I got out of the bathroom the twin's eyes were instantly on me.

"Juliet, please accompany us to the thrown room." Alec said. I nodded and as we walked down the hallway past all those doors from the previous night I suddenly felt scared. I knew my power was very useful to them and they may never let me see my family again. Another worry was stuck in my mind also, I could only use my power on one person at a time and what if they all attacked me at once, I would be defenseless. Before I could even encounter what I was doing my small hand reached up and grasped Alec's tightly. Alec glaced down at me with an eye brow raised but didn't let go of my hand.

"I'm scared Alec." I finally admitted in a small voice. He suddenly stroked my hand.

"It will be alright, I won't let anyone hurt you." He told me in a sincere voice. I felt a little relief wash over me but there was still doubt in my mind. How well did I really know Alec, how did I know he wasn't lying to get me to shut up? I did the only thing my still maturing mind could think of: I let go of his hand and held out tiny pinkie finger.

"Promise?" I asked. Alec stopped walking causing Jane to come out of her little world to stare at us. Alec knelt down to face me. He slowly wrapped his pinkie finger around mine.

"I promise Juliet. Now we must get a move on, we wouldn't want to upset the masters now would we?" He asked. I shook my head quickly. "Good." Alec said ruffling my hair and standing up. I took his hand again and we continued our journey to the thrown room. I could fell Jane glaring daggers at me from behind, though I couldn't understand why, probably because I was holding hands with her brother, steeling her place in his unbeating heart. But then again she could just not like me, there's an option. Hmm, I wonder. Once we arrived at the thrown room, Aro, Markus and Ciaus were waiting patiently in their chairs. Aro stood up at our arrival, I tightened my grip on Alec's hand.

"Ah Juliet. How was your sleep young one?" He asked in that creepy voice he had.

"Ok." I responded in a small voice and suddenly the large wooden doors flung open, standing in the door way was my family. I dropped Alec's hand and ran to my dad. He lifted me into his arms and hugged me tightly but still leaving me enough air to breath.

**_(Plz review everyone! Tell me whatcha think! Love always!)_**


	7. Chapter 7: Rebellion

**_(Hey! I'm back. So I wrote this chapter with the help of my friend Sami *Reneslec*! She wrote the end, I wrote the beginning.) _**

**Juliet's p.o.v.**

"Come on Juliet. Let's go." Seth said placing his hands protectively on my shoulders. I couldn't move, my gaze was on the Volturi. Aro lifted his hand and on command Felix and Demetri were blocking of our only exit.

"I have the most powerful creature in the world," Aro started, pacing in front us. "Why would I let her escape?" He asked. My father crouched down in a protective stance.

"You stay away from my daughter!" He growled through clenched teeth. I was so tired of this, they have been neck and neck since after my mother's eighteenth birthday as my grandfather told it.

"No," I spoke up causing everyone's heads to snap towards me. "I'll stay." I said quietly. My father stood up straight and turned towards me.

"Juliet you're not staying here with these monsters." He said looking annoyed that I'd even suggest such a thing, but I wasn't suggesting I was demanding. Why cause a fight over this? Why not give my mother and Rosalie what they wanted, just Renesmee. Not having me to deal with.

"I wasn't asking for your permission," I said fiercely. I then turned my attention back to Aro.

"I'll stay," I then took a short pause. "With some conditions." Aro clapped his hands with glee. My face remained blank as I put my hands behind my back and held them there. Ciaus shifted up right on his thrown, a look of sudden amusement appeared on his usually bored, expressionless face.

"This aught to be good." I sent a glare his way as I heard him mutter that one sentence. I then focused my attention back on Aro.

"One on the month of my birthday -which is September by the way- I will be able to stay with my family for a whole month and with the exception of a guard I will be left alone," I started looking at Aro. He nodded for me to keep going.

"I will not be treated like a guard member, if you need me you will politely ask. I will be aloud to be out of the castle at twilight, till whenever you will aloud me to come back. And lastly I won't take anyone's crap, including you, Ciaus and Markus." I concluded. Aro seemed lost in thought as I finished stating my conditions.

"I will take you up on that offer young one except you will need a perminit guard member," His eyes grazed the room.

"A powerful one," He murmured to himself, his eyes focused on Alec. "Alec you will guard Juliet with your own life, you will not leave her side unless I aloe it. Is that clear?" He asked in a voice I had never heard before, it held strong authority.

"Yes Master." He said in a dull voice and in a flash he was by my side. I walked over to my family, Alec fallowing closely at my side.

"Go now." I ordered, the blank expression still on my face like it was in bedded in my skin. They just stared, trying to understand my reasoning.

When I looked back all I saw was a Seth on the edge of tears with a girl on his arm her also very teary eyed. They just didn't understand did they?

"Juliet!" My dad choked out. His face sad and looked as if he could cry he would be balling.

"Dad please...I have to go..." Was all I could say

I tugged on Alec's hand notifying him I wanted to leave. If I stay any longer in their presence I would give in and I could not let that happen. My mind was made up and that was the end of it

We walked away and I heard the sobs of Seth, the fierce voice of my dad, and the thing that hurt me most the footsteps slowly fading in the distance and the door shutting ever so slowly, the creaking of it rung in my mind. I knew I'd never forget that sound.

I was guided back to my room and I felt dizzier and dizzier every moment. When I got to my room and I just laid on my bed and thought.

"Shall I leave?" Alec asked calmly interrupting my train of 's when I sat up and stared at him debating my answer.

"Stay" I laid back down again and just thought. Alec sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Would you like to speak of it?" he said a bit of concern in his voice. Did he care? Did he really care? I was never one to express my feelings straight out to people. I was never that type. Never. But I really did need to talk this one out.

"Uh sure" I said still unsure on what I was gonna say. His eyes seemed to bore into me. Curiosity gleaming in his eyes, almost eating me whole.

"..How do i start" I continued delaying. I did know what I was gonna say I did but how to explain it I had no words. So here I sat dumbfounded while Alec stared at me.

"I-I don't know...I'm here now I know that but why i stayed...i just don't know. There's something here that's drawing me in" Was all I could say

"I may know what you mean" Was all he said and he smirked and I prepared for what was next to come.  
**_(Thanks for reading! Plz review!)_**


	8. Chapter 8: Juliet:1, Aro:0

**_(A/n: Hey guyssss! You probably hate me but its summer and I get bored and lazy. K anywayz Juliet is still looks like she's three in this chapter because I really wanted some Juilet/Alec bonding. Also I've created a page for Juliet, Just type in Juliet Cullen and you'll find her, as a page, not a person. Plz like her. You'll get weekly updates on Juliet, you can ask questions, you can make fan art. Like her page... Thanks! On to the story:))_**

I remember drifting off to sleep to the sound of Alec's voice, he sang me my lullaby once again.

The next morning I was again rudely awaken by my good friend Jane, note the sarcasm. I opened my eyes just as Alec walked into the room carrying a tray of food. I shot him the 'Why-The-Heck-Weren't-You-In-Here-When-She-Was-Viciously-Attacking-Me' look, if that was even a look, but I think he got the idea.

"My apologies Juliet, Master ordered me to bring you breakfast." He told me, placing a tray on my lap. Let me just tell you, that breakfast looked and tasted delicious. I mean who can turn down chocolate chip pancakes, not anyone I know, besides the vampires and Renesmee. Eww blood, it made me gag just thinking about it. While I so gracefully scarfed down my food, Alec watched intensely, I hardly noticed Jane leave. I finally had had enough of his stares and dropped my fork, shoving my tray on Alec's bed stand. To this day I don't understand Alec's fascination with me feeding myself.

"So, um what now?" I asked hopping up from bed, I was wearing my clothes from the previous day. I assumed I was to exhausted to change.

"Well," Alec started sitting on the bed beside me. "Demetri and Felix finished your room and Heidi finished your closet, she quite enjoyed shopping for someone other then herself by the way. So would you like to see it?" The large smile on my face when he told me my room was ready told him I was excited to see my new room and closet so he got up and led me down the hall. We didn't walk very far because my room was right in between Alec and Jane's rooms, which I was semi excited about. Excited because my room was right next to Alec's, not because mine was next to Jane's. Who knew what she would do to me in my sleep! On my door was my name carved in purple cursive. I smiled happily at the sight. Alec look that as a sign to open the door and when he did I shrieked with joy. My room was beautiful and it felt so great to feel like I actually belonged somewhere. I'd never felt like that with my mother or Rosalie. But I didn't need them I had my father and my uncles and Auntie Alice and my Grandparents and Alec and that was all I ever needed.

"This is sooo AWESOME!" I screeched running and launching myself on the bed. I squealed in excitement and Alec just chuckled as he stood by the door, I'd never heard him laugh before so that was a shocker, but I ignored it and continued to bounce up and down on the bed.

"Julie, that is enough, let us go dress, we would not want to displease Master Aro, now would we?" He asked in his 'oh so serious' tone. I shook my head about twelve times really fast, Aro might just be the biggest creeper in the world but to this day he still scares the snot outta me. Alec laughed again and held out his arms for me to jump into. Once I did he carried me over to what I asumed to be the closet and shifted me to one of his arms, thus using the other one to open the door. Once he set me down I ran into the huge closet and spun around. It was about the size of half my huge room. I ran back to Alec and hugged him tight, of course me being my tiny two foot six inches only reaching his legs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed. "You're the best Alec in the world!" I exclaimed causing Alec to chuckle. He lifted me up and spun me around. I giggled as he did this.

"Alright cutie, get dressed, I will come escort you in ten minutes." He said putting me down to explore my huge closet. After about seven minutes I was all dressed and ready to go. I had picked out a white tank top with a black heart sketched on it. a blue skirt and of course a blue scarf. I looked in the mirror and put my hair in a side bun, putting a sparkly white head band over it. I went to the jewelery part of my closet and put on two bracelets- a blue one and a white on my left wrist. Next was the shoes just as I sat on the floor putting on my left white sandal-the right one was already on, Alec came in dressed in his cloak and usual black attire.

"Are you ready princess?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Yep!" I exclaimed as I hopped up and took his hand. We began to walk down the hall as we heard someone come up from behind us. No matter how sneaky the person was Alec and both heard them loud and clear. We turned around to see Jane, Alec's twin if you've forgotten. I turned to Alec, his face was unreadable, but suddenly his lips suddenly twitched up into a mischievous smirk.

"You'll never take the princess alive!" He exclaimed lifting me up and throwing me over his shoulder. He then took off in a full speed run. I couldn't help but let out struggled giggles because of course I was hanging upside down and all the blood was rushing in to my head. Alec burst through the big wooden doors of the thrown room and as soon as he got there he set me down.

"Thank you my knight." I exclaimed kissing his cheek from where he was knelt down in front of me. He stood up and bowed to me,

"It was an honor." He stated placing a kiss on the top of my hand. And then we both started to laugh. That is what I envied him for, even though I might have been a freakish half vampire half human he still treated me like the three year old I looked like. I giggled again as we walked up to Aro. He wore that creepy smile on his face that he seemed to always support.

"You needed me for something sir?" I asked forcing a polite tone. It was like talking to the creepy Chucky doll from 'The Child's Play Movies' or Issac Chroner from 'Children of the corn', no matter how serious you wanted to be with them, no matter what they did, when you thought about/saw them you had to laugh. If I'd just met Aro for the first time randomly, I would've never believed he was supporting some secret vampire police agency, I would've thought he was some creepy dude that sold ice cream in a truck or worked at 'Royal Farms'. Still just as creepy at whatever he did.

"Well my child," He said bending down to my level and patting me on the top of the head. I bit the inside of my cheek and folded my hands together to resist the erge to either scream at him for patting my head or throw a fire ball at him. But I knew that wouldn't end well for me even though I had Alec on my side.

"We would like to introduce a new member of our guard, Samantha." He said indicating to a tall girl with straight light brown hair and hazel eyes, Felix and Demetri had escorted her inside the thrown room doors. She was very beautiful even for a human. Wait a second! Why the hamster cage was she human? I gave Aro a puzzled look.

"Mmm," Aro mused pacing back and forth in front of the entire guard with his hands behind his back. "I do not have to read your minds to know what you are thinking, you are wondering why she is still human." Nahhh really?

"Well my children, she has selected to be changed on her eighteenth birthday, which will be in two years." He explained. Well this is surely a train wreck. As Aro introduced everyone to Samantha, or Sami as we found she'd rather be called I glanced around the members of the guard, I saw ones that were familiar to me and others that were not. My gaze stopped on Felix who had this crazy look in his eyes. Blood lust. I knew that wasn't going to work, Juliet: 1, Aro: 0. And a few seconds later he came flying at the girl. I just watched idly as he bit Sami's neck and started to drink her blood. Stupid Aro.

Anywho after Alec numbed Felix he lay limp on the floor. I suddenly had the erge to scream 'I told you so' in Aro's freakish face but just as I was about to say something Aro spazzed and told Alec to take me back to my room. Alec and I watched 'Young Justice', my favorite cartoon ever and later he read me 'Romeo and Juliet' to fall asleep. Alec was now my best friend, my knight, my guard.

**_(Aww some Alec and Julie love! Remember reviews are like candy you give it and you get love Aka: More chapters!)_**


	9. Chapter 9: Day at the Beach vote

**_(Hey guys! Sorry I took soo long I deleted the file. It wasn't on purpose so yeah. Anyway, there's a poll on my profile. The options are:_**

**_Rated M chapter (Contains Sex Scene)_**

**_Rated T chapter (You are aware there is a sex scene but no graphics)_**

_**Both (For people who want two seprate chapters. One rated T, one rated M)**_

**_Voting will last at least a month. I will also take review votes and Facebook votes and tally them up at the end. If it is an even number of T's and M's I'll just write both. Plz vote. I wouldn't want to write anything not everyone is comfortable with. Love y'all._****_)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Tell Me That you Love Me' by Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas. I don't own Twilight, I don't even own Sami, she owns her self. I only own Juliet._**

Over the years nothing's really changed. I look about thirteen, I of course have curves and boobs. B-36 cup if you were curious which fits well with my 4'8 frame. At least that's what Sami tells me. We've grown to be best friends over the years and she of course is happy with her new life with Felix. I on the other hand was having a little trouble in the love department. I have a little crush on my best friend Alec Volturi. Yep that's not awkward or anything... And well Seth and Becka Lynn have been married for about two years now and are really happy.

"So tell me that you love me, yeah! Tell me that I take your breath away!" I sang softly as brushed out my hair. It's a great song, I don't care if it's 'Victorious'. It was about five in the evening and I'd just got finished school and I was . I know what you're thinking though, why is she getting off school at five in the evening and why is she still in her pajama's? The answer to those two questions are I start school later because I can and Why change for school if you don't have to?

Anyway at the moment I'm getting ready to spend the day with Alec, he wanted to take me somewhereut won't tell me where. He's such a butt when it comes to surprises. Grr. I was wearing a poncho type white shirt with brown print design all over it with some jean shorts since it was August 29th and was still 95 degrees outside. I was also wearing a brown Fedora, a necklace with an brown owl on the end of the chain and brown gladiator sandals.

I skipped down to Alec's room and barged in like I owned the place. His room was still as dark and depressing as it was when I slept in there except there was a small warn piggy laying on the bed next to Alec who was reading some book.

"Alec!" I called in a sing song voice. He looked up from his book with a smile. Getting up from his bed he moved Samson on to his pillow and walked over to me.

"Are you ready to go small fry?" He asked as he came to a stop in front of me.

"You should talk." I exclaimed flicking his nose. He was shortest and youngest looking male member of the Volturi turned at the age of thirteen and coming to about 5''. He just rolled his crimson eyes at my comment and took my hand. We made our way to the garage hand and hand without any interruption from Jane, the wicked witch of the east or our oh so great friends who just loved to tease us about our friendship.

"Hey Alec?" I asked as we reached a sick red convertible Mustang.

"Hmm?" He said pushing the unlock button on his keys.

"Did you get the 'ok' from Aro or are we sneaking out?" I asked with a mischievous smirk on my face as we got in the car. I attempted to do that thing they do in the movies where they hop in the car without opening the door. Lets just say I failed epicly. Alec let out an amused chuckle and answered my question.

"Sorry Julie we're not sneaking out today. I asked Aro while you were learning with Marcus." He said the smile not wiping off of his face. I grinned and even though I knew he wouldn't tell me I decided to ask anyway.

"So where are we headed?" He smiled as we left the gates of the castle.

"Sorry Jules. I can not tell you that." He stated keeping his eyes on the road. That had me curious, he didn't look sixteen and he definitely wasn't going the speed limit. So what happened if a cop stopped us.

"Hey Al?" I asked. He glanced at me ever so slightly as if telling me to go on. "What if a cop stops us? You don't look sixteen and you're going over the speed limit." I said. He smirked.

"Don't worry Juliet. We'll be fine, Felix taught me how to drive." He said knowing that didn't make me feel any more assured then I was when I asked the question, maybe even less.

"Oh that makes me feel sooo much better." I exclaimed sarcastically as the car came to a stop. I looked up at our surroundings and noticed we were at a beach, a beautiful beach.

"Wow." Was all I could minister after I got out of the car. I hadn't noticed Alec open the trunk and pull out a pick nick basket, I was to busy taking my shoes off.

"Come on." He whispered as though if he spoke any louder it all would just disappear. We walked the beach hand and hand until we got to the perfect spot. I could smell the glorious smell of the salt water, I could feel the wind in my hair and the warm sand between my toes. Alec lay the pick nick basket on the ground and pulled out a large red and white checkered blanket. He lay it down and placed the basket on top of it, so it wouldn't blow away.

It was quiet as we both sat down on the blanket, the only sound to be heard was the gentle crash of the waves on the damp sand.

"Juliet." Alec whispered as he leaned closer towards me. I expected something amazing to happen something beautiful I expected to feel his cold lips against mine but that didn't happen, not yet at least. Instead he lifted me up and over his shoulders and ran towards the ocean.

"Alec! Don'. Dare!" I exclaimed as he was about knee deep in the water. He smirked and walked deeper. Some how I got out of his grip and ran towards shore. He chased after me and when he got close I splashed him with water. He ignored the water and tackled me. We landed on the beach, a wave yet to crash. We were laying there for what felt like hours until I look up to see him looking down at me.

I knew I had to do it now, I would have to or I'd drive myself crazy thinking of what could have been. I felt my self getting older by the second, just passing him by. I had to do it, I couldn't leave him. I'd regret it forever if I didn't do anything. If I just let myself go. I soon found myself leaning up and pressing my lips against his.

Even though he didn't react at first I felt something, I felt the electricity flow through my veins, I felt sparks, fireworks even. Suddenly his lips left mine. He had given me a soft shove, I got up and brushed the sand off of my jean shorts. I knew he didn't want me like that, he didn't love me and I was just standing there, tears falling down my cheeks feeling stupid. Why had I done it? I had asked myself that question every day even though I knew the answer. I had done it because I loved him and still do. But why did it hurt so bad?

"Juliet, I-" He started and that was the last thing I heard before I took off down the beach, salty tears running down my cheeks.

**_(A/n: Well there it is. Intense right? Don't forget to vote and review!)_**


	10. Chapter 10: Haywire

**(A/n: Hey guys! Don't hate me. *Shrinks down and hides in a corner.* I got like 3 votes for a rated M chapter. So um heres the problem. I've um never written one before and er I need help... So PM me if you want to help. I will give you complete credit and will advertise your story or stories in the chapter. So um PM me. Thankies)**

I ran all the way to the castle and into my room, collapsing on my bed. I hadn't cried this hard in a while. Alec was so amazing and beautiful and I'm just a freak. How could I've done this? I ruined our friendship just because of my selfish feelings and yet I couldn't bring myself to regret what I did. I sobbed so hard I felt like I was going to be sick. I heard the door open and someone come into my room.

"So I heard you got what you deserved. My brother doesn't love you, he can't love. Your just a insolent child standing in the way of Alec and I being together forever." I heard Jane's icy, mocking tone from my door way. I couldn't stop the rage from building up in my chest. I got up from my bed, fist clenched and seeing red. Fire erupted in my palms and a growl erupt in my throat.

Normally I ignore Jane, but this was different. A tornado whipped around me, water from who-knows-where circled around me and grass forced its self through the stone floor. I felt myself rise off of the floor, this was new. I could fly, yeah I could turn into mist but I could never fly. Normally I would be so syked for a new power, but not today, not today

Needless to say I was pissed enough for my powers to go haywire. I almost missed the foot steps enter my room as I continued to attempt to control my powers. No matter how much of a bitch Jane was I still couldn't let my self stoop to her level, it would hurt Alec and it would be against my morals.

"Juliet." I heard a whisper. I knew that whisper. It was Alec or I was going completely insane, which I figured, but when I felt those familiar freezing hands wrap around mine.

"Get off me or I'll hurt you." I spat venomously. The blurry figure before me shook its head. I knew it was Alec but I couldn't see clearly and I was feeling very light headed.

"You will not hurt me Juliet. You love me as much as I love you." He told me. I slowly I felt my bare feet touch the cold marble floor.

The fire disappeared, the air diminished and the water fell, splashing against our feet. I collapsed and started gasping for breath. Some on ran to me and held me in their arms.I could tell from his sweet yet bitter sent it was Alec.

"Did... you... mean it?" I gasped. He smiled and hugged me tighter. I guess he did. I caught my breath and stared in to his crimson eyes. Slowly we leaned towards each other, it was like slow motion as our lips touched. Sparks. No fireworks erupted. The kiss was short and sweet because of course we were both where only the physical age of thirteen and we were inexperienced. As we broke the kiss our four heads remained pressed against each other.

"Alec." Jane said in a dull tone, no emotion in her voice what so ever. He wrapped his arms around my knees and lifted me up bridal style. Moving my comforter back he placed me into my bed and tucked me in. He pressed his cold lips against my warm four head and spoke in a whisper to me;

"I will be back my love, I must speak to Aro along with my sister." And with that I fell into a deep sleep, a sleepy smile on my lips.

** Third person p.o.v.** Hi,. Most of this is in Italian.

Alec Volturi followed his twin sister out of the room, shutting the door lightly he looked back only once at the small beauty laying in her warm bed. Alec followed his small sister into her room again shutting the door lightly after all his principessa need her sleep. He stared at his sister as she paced back and fourth across the room, her pain washed face twisted in agony. It was as though she was using her power on herself.

"Alec, mi hai detto che non avrebbe mai innamorare, che non avrebbe mai lasciarmi."(Alec, you told me you would never fall in love, that you would never leave me.) Jane told him softly, her beautiful angelic voice cracking. Jane knew to speak in Italian so Juliet would not over hear.

"Sorella, non posso cambiare come mi sento, io non ti abbandonerò mai. Lei non cambierà mai cosa provo per te."(Sister, I can not change how I feel, I will never leave you. She will never change how I feel about you.) Alec told her firmly, he loved his sister and Juliet, that would never ever change.

"Ma hai cambiato Alec! Mi vergogno a chiamarti fratello gemello molto meno! Hai fatto morbido! Che fine ha fatto il vampiro crudele, senza , che voleva distroy quelli Cullen patetico? Non li tribunale!" (But you have changed Alec! I am ashamed to call you brother much less twin! You've gone soft! What happened to the cruel, heartless vampire that wanted to distroy those pathetic Cullens? Not court them!)Jane snapped at her brother in a slightly louder tone of voice. Alec would have told her to speak in a more respectable voice but there would of been no point. Jane didn't listen to him and she certainly didn't care about the fact the girl she hated was asleep in the room next to theirs.

"Sorella, amo Giulietta. Lei è il mio tutto. Forse se hai trovato l'amore con te non sembra così amara."(Sister, I love Juliet. She is my everything. Possibly if you found love to you would not seem so bitter.) Alec told her softly. He did not like speaking to his sister in such a horrible way but it had to be done.

"Ma questo è dove sei fratello sbagliato. Ho trovato l'amore, è solo che non si sente lo stesso."(But that is where you are wrong brother. I have found love, it is just he does not feel the same.) She told him. He was extremely surprised his younger twin had fallen in love but he felt anger towards the man who did not love his beautiful sister.

"Jane, che è ridicolo. Chi non si ama? Sei bella. Qualsiasi signori rispettati sarebbe morto in tribunale voi." Jane, that is ridiculous. Who would not love you? You are beautiful. Any respected gentlemen would die to court stated placing his hands on his younger twin's shoulders.

"Alec, non si capisce. Io sono innamorato di qualcuno che non può avere."(Alec, you do not understand. I am in love with someone I can not have.) Jane said looking down, she was ashamed of feeling this way.

"Dovete provare. Fidati del tuo cuore. Mostra lui te ne curi." (You must try. Trust your heart. Show him you care for him.)Jane took a cautious step forward and grabbed Alec's cheek.

She forcefully pressed her perfect full pink lips against his identical not as full ones. As quickly as she had pressed her lips against his he pushed her back fiercely. He stared at her in shock and quickly excited the room and dashed his way into the hallway. He felt as though he would be sick, even though it was not physically possible.

He quickly entered the thrown room, shutting the large wooden door lightly. Aro, Marcus and Ciaus were seated at their thrown as usual disusing something Alec did not bother figuring out.

"Ah young Alec, what brings you to us this evening?" Aro asked rising from his thrown. Wordlessly Alec extended his long pale hand, a sick expression on his face. Aro's eyes went out of focus as his own hand grasped Alec's.

"I see your problem young one. What would make Jane act this way?" Aro turned his focus to Samantha and Felix who Alec just realized were in the room. "Samantha, Felix fetch Jane for me." He told them in his 'leader' tone.

"Yes Master." Said the two in unison, walking out of the thrown room hands intertwine.

"Alec," Aro's vision focused back to him. "Do go to Juliet. I wish to speak to Jane alone. And may I be the first to congratulate you two." Alec knew if he were human his cheeks would have turned as red as a poinsettia. He nodded briefly before bowing and exciting the room. He walked quickly into Juliet's room, he opened the door quietly and continued his journey to Juliet's bed where she lay. Juliet's eyes fluttered open briefly and then she closed them tight.

"Alec." She murmured in a sleepy tone reaching her small delicate hand toward him. He placed his hand in hers. She pulled him closer and scooted over a little for him. Letting go of his hand she tiredly patted the now empty spot in her bed. He stripped of his cloak and his dress shoes. Alec pulled the covers bag and lye uncomfortably on her bed. He had never done this with a girl before and had no idea how to react.

Juliet scooted closer to Alec and rested her head on his cold stone chest. She wrapped her arms around his thin waist and snuggled into him. Slowly but surely Alec wrapped his arms around Juliet and held her close to him. A small, almost ghost like smiled appeared on his face as he felt her breath slow.

Juliet was asleep.

He lightly pressed his cold lips against her rich chocolate hair and he too closed his burgundy eyes. For he knew he could not sleep but he simply did not care.

**(A/n: Well that was it. Hoped you liked it. Don't forget to PM me if you want to help me write the Rated M chapter, if you didn't read the author's note up top ^^ Don't forget to Review, Favorite and Alert.**)


End file.
